


Sunday

by sushiineko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Wholesome, might be a little ooc, one mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiineko/pseuds/sushiineko
Summary: "Even if the weekend is here, if you're notWhat good is it?"Sundays were always meant for the two of them, but Sayo disappears out of the blue until...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Kudos: 47





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Sunday" by GroovyRoom ft. HEIZE, Jay Park

_ This is Hikawa Sayo. Please leave a brief message with your name and contact information after the tone. _

“Ugh! Why isn’t she picking up my calls?” I grumbled as I threw my phone across the bed. Millions of thoughts were swirling through my mind. Is she in danger? What if she wanted to break up with me? Did she block my number? Would she even see the thousands of texts I’ve sent her? I already tried calling everyone I knew to ask about Sayo’s whereabouts, but they either didn't know or just won’t pick up my calls. It was already morning! I held my head in my hands in frustration. Okay, maybe I’m just being melodramatic. Maybe she just forgot, or she just wasn’t able to respond back. But that doesn’t seem like the Sayo I know. Sayo would always find a way to contact me one way or another. She wouldn’t just leave me to worry… right?

I sighed and slumped down onto my bed.  _ Our  _ bed. Sayo’s side of the bed felt as cold as ice when I ran my hands over the mattress. My heart sank when for the first time in a long time, I felt lonely. Tears started to form in my eyes when I suddenly felt a spark in my heart. There was no time to think. I jumped out of the bed and quickly wiped away my tears. My heart started beating faster and faster. I rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. 

“Sayo!” I exclaimed. 

There she was. Sayo.  _ My _ Sayo. But only in flesh and bones apparently. Her blazer dress was extremely wrinkled, and I don’t think she even brushed her hair. Did she just wake up or something?

“L-Lisa?” Sayo sputtered. 

“Where were you? Did you know I was worried sick about you? Why didn’t you answer my texts or at least call me back?” I fumed. 

“What?” Sayo yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

“You went out last night after I fell asleep! Do you think I wouldn’t know?”

I could feel my face heating up. I felt like I could explode and go on a ramble forever. And that smell… what is that? It smelled like liquor covered by Jo Malone. I had to hold in my breath and turn my head away. 

“Lisa… about last night um…”

I turned to look at her. Her face was beet red, and it looked like she was working up a sweat. Never in my life did I expect Sayo to be like this, messy clothes and all. I always knew Sayo as a very serious person. 

“I’m sorry. Hina invited me to a party at her place, and I just felt bad about not going. Apparently, she decided to tell me that right at the last minute, which is why I left right after you fell asleep. I slept there for the night, but I should’ve just gone home,” she said, making a deep bow to express her deepest sincerity. 

I saw her flustered smile when she stood up to face me, and even if she did just throw Hina under the bus, I didn’t mind. I was glad she took the time to be with her little sister, even if that meant leaving me to sleep alone. I’m the only person Sayo would show this side to. Only me and no one else. My heart rate slowed down, and I felt myself grow calm. 

“Hmm, that is a very good alibi, Sayo,” I teased. “So then why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“Oh yeah. I’m so sorry about that, Lisa. My phone ran out of battery,” she said as she pulled out her phone to show me that it was dead.

“You didn’t charge your phone?” I asked after inspecting that it was indeed dead. For a moment I felt bad for calling Sayo way too many times. Here I thought she was out blocking my number when instead, her phone just ran out of battery. I should really stop overreacting.

“I was about to, but I was so tired I guess I fell asleep before I could charge it,” Sayo blushed. “I miss you so much, Lisa. That’s why I fell asleep so early. And I… apologize for the smell. Hina told me you called her a couple of times, so I came home as fast as I could. I knew you would be very worried about me, so I didn’t even consider taking a shower.” I could see Sayo’s eyes, and they were really sincere. My heart melted from my love for her.

“Ah, I see now. Oh, Sayo… If only you just told me earlier!” I said.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left without telling you, but I just didn’t want to wake you up. I promise I won’t do it again.” Her emerald eyes met mine, and my heart had been won a thousand times over.

“Sayo…” I swooned. “Oh, come on inside already! Let’s get you cleaned up, hehe.”

***

“Lisa. Which shoes should we wear today?”

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror and turned to face Sayo.

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“Lisa, did you forget? It’s Sunday!” Sayo smiled.  _ Oh, Sunday.  _ I thought. It was these days where Sayo and I would wear couple shoes while we went out on a date. Sayo was not one for shoes though, so I usually picked out shoes for us. 

“Hmm… how about those Air Force 1’s?” 

“Um… the white ones right?” Sayo questioned. I nodded. 

“Yeah sorry, I was just so worried about you the other night I forgot it was Sunday today! Weekends don’t matter to me if you’re not here, you know,” I beamed. 

“A-ah… Lisa... “ Sayo said as her face turned red. I laughed as we put the shoes on.

“Hmm… speaking of which. How was the party at Hina’s?” I asked.

Sayo clears her throat. “Well, it wasn’t that great without you. To be honest, I was just thinking of you the whole time.” She smiles sheepishly to herself.

“Aww, you should’ve invited me then,” I chuckled. “What about the food? Was it good?”

“It was alright. It didn’t taste as good since you weren’t there. Sometimes I can’t eat if you’re not around.” 

_ Gosh, Sayo. The things you do to me. _

“Lisa? What’s wrong? You’re all still all of a sudden.” She looks at me with her eyes wide with concern.

I wiped my tears of joy from my face.  _ Huh. _ I didn’t realize I was even crying. “Nothin’ Sayo~ I’m just so glad you’re here.” 

“Lisa... “ She came to me and helped me wipe my tears off. “Don’t worry. I’ll always be here with you, no matter what comes at us.”

“Geez, Sayo. Where did you learn to be so romantic?”

“Fufu. I guess I learned it from you?” Sayo hummed as she stroked my hair. 

_ Sayo, you always know how to melt all my worries away.  _

***

Sayo’s hands were in mine as we walked downtown as we took in all of the beautiful sights and sounds of the evening. It was just so wonderful with all the lights and the live music emanating from the restaurants. I wished time would stop, so we could be in this moment forever. 

“Lisa,” said Sayo.

“Hm?”

“I can imagine our wedding someday, as beautiful as this. Maybe even more. With this stunning sunset and you by my side, I’m just so happy. Oh, wait, maybe not yet. Today’s our date night,” expressed Sayo. She laughed at herself and put her arm around my waist.

She is just so sweet. The way those words flowed right out of her lips about our future. The way her silky smooth teal hair cascaded down her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled. And her smile. That gorgeous smile. She really is perfect. 

“I like the sound of that, Sayo~” I said as I pulled myself closer to her. “How about we go somewhere far away this winter? With just the two of us?”

“Of course, as long as I am with you,” Sayo answered and she leaned down to kiss me on the lips. It felt as if time just froze right then and there and that it stopped just for the two of us. I felt like I had the whole world right in my hands.

“Sayo,” I breathed as I pulled away from our kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lisa. My Monday to Sunday. My day and night. I love you.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> omg lisa if only you just went out to look for sayo you could've found her 3 hours ago at hina's house smh
> 
> ok but in all seriousness follow me on twitter @ginjkie 
> 
> might make more based off of songs but we'll see :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
